The Humanlization
by The Potal
Summary: Mechanicat has a plan for Krypto. But the outcome... well let's just saw it wasn't what he planed. Will Krypto surive?
1. Chapter 1 The Death of Super Dog

**Chapter 1: The end of SuperDog**

It was a cold dark rainy night in Metropolis. In the dense woods that encircled the city's west border was a space ship. Inside this space ship, two cats were waiting outside a blue door. A small light blue kitten was walking back and forth muttering nervously, while a Siamese cat lay in a black armchair. "What do you think he is doing in there Isis?" the kitten muttered nervously. "He's been in there for hours! Do you think he went mad?"

"Snooky!" Isis whispered. The kitten took no notice of this. "What would we do if he did? Hit him with a frying pan?" "Snooky!" Isis whispered a little louder. Snook gasped. "What if he was captured? I'm-" "Snooky!" Isis yelled, sitting up straight. "Yes?" "Shut it!"

All of a sudden, the blue door opened, and out walked a half robot, half cat thing. It was smiling. Snooky smiled. "Mechanikat!" she exclaimed. Mechanikat walked back through the blue door with Snooky and Isis in tow.

The door led to a blinding yellowish room. The walls seemed to have slits in them. "I'm guessing this is another attempt to capture SuperDog,"Isis said, turn around to face them, with a grimace on his face of disgust. "Are you saying that my plans aren't any good?" he said nastily. Isis and Snooky glanced at each other nervously. "No, not at all. It's just that they never work the way we hope," Isis said, looking Mechanikat somewhat in the eye. Mechanikat thought about this for a moment, then said," Well, this time this is going to work!" "How exactly?" Snooky said, praying that this would not make Mechanikat mad. " This room is made out of the _yellow kryptonite I've found. Once in, Super Dog will lose his powers!" "Have you tried it yet?" Isis asked. "No." (Snooky nearly fainted at that.) "We might end up with an exploded Super way, it's a win win!" Snooky and Isis nodded thoughtfully._

I woke up with a yawn. "Hey Krypto!" my boy, Kevin, exclaimed. I smiled. Kevin was all ready for school, with his light blue backpack looking like it was going to explode at any second. "Hey Kevin," I said sleepily. "Kevin!" Kevin's mom yelled from downstairs. "Coming mom!" Kevin smiled as he softly patted me on the head. "I have to go. Bye Krypto!" he yelled as he ran out of view. "Bye!" I called out. All of a sudden, I heard a cat screech next door. I smiled and rolled my eyes. When was Andrea going to learn!

I had slipped into the back door unnoticed, when I saw him. Streaky was climbing down the fence to our back yard. I laughed. Andrea had made Streaky wear some weird things in the past, but this had to be the worst! He was dressed like a girl, with a girly purple hat with a light purple slip in the middle and a purple dress with glitter at the bottom. "Hah,hah, hah," Streaky said with sarcasm, as he turned to face me. "Andrea has her heart set on a contest! The only problem is, that it's for girl cats!" "Well Ms. Streaky, are you ready to go on patrol?" I asked, changing into Super Dog. Streaky shook his head sadly. "Can't. If I get _anything on this dress, I'm in big trouble."_ "Streaky!" Andrea called from next door. "Alright, bye Streaky!" I yelled, as I rose into the air. Metropolis was going fine when I saw her. Nothing more than a blue speck in the sky, was Snooky. "Hum. What is she planing?" As I landed in front of her, Snooky smiled. She was wearing a tight black yarn necklace that looked like something heavy was pulling it from the back. "Oh, hi Super Dog," she said happily. It was as if she was actully happy to see me. "What are you doing?" I inquired. "Oh, nothing!" Snooky laughed and waved at the air as if waving the thought away. "Listin, have you, um, ever wanted perhaps change youself?" Now I knew for sure she was up to something. But what? I decided to play along. "Um, no." "Do you have any gentic disease or something'' Okay now I was totally lost.

Suddenly Snooky grabbed her right ear in pain. Still grasping her ear, she grabbed the black necklace and began pulling it around. I suddenly felt very weak. My legs blukled and and I fell to the ground, uncoinces. "Yes! I have done it!" Mechanicat cheered so loudly that Snooky had to quickly pull out her earpice. "Snooky!" Mechanicat yelled, now dealing with the buissness at hand. "Yes all great and powerfull one?'' Snooky sighed. Perhaps this victory meant fish sticks. She hope so. She needed it. "Take our little_ goodytoshoes _to the yellowish room!"

"Yes all great and ulgy one." Snooky sighed as she began to pull the uncoiness Super Dog into the now landing space ship. Why did she have to do all the dirty work? Couldn't Isis? When Super Dog was in the blinding yellow room, Mechanicat was acting like a four-year old on Chistmas morning. He raced to the yellowish room's control room with Snooky and Isis in tow. He had explained that, more like lekchered, when on, the yellowish room will begin stealing Super Dog's powers. As if opening the biggest present, Mechanikat pushed the on button. What happened next was weird on so many levels. Super Dog began turning human! "What?!" Mechanikat exclaimed, with his hands on his head. And this is just the beginning!


	2. Chapter 2 The birth of Jeremy

"Krypto!" Kevin called. He, Andrea, and Streaky were looking for Krypto in the park. "Krypto!" Andrea called. "Oh, Krypto! Where are you?" Streaky yelled.

Ten minutes earlier,

"What!?" Mechanikat yelled his hands on his head. "H-how is that possible?" Isis asked. They both looked at Snoky, who was staring at Super Dog. "What?" she asked.

"Weird," I thought, as I tried to stand. I was in a blinding yellowish room. I felt weak. "Hello," a half machine, half cat said, walking in the room. "W-who are you?" My voice was shaky. "I'm your uncle of course!" Don't you remember? Uncle Tom?" "N-no." Another cat, this time little and blue, walked in. "And this is your aunt! Aunt Ze-Za!" " Huh?" Aunt Ze-Za said, confused. Another, and hopefully last, cat came in. She was Siamese. "And this is_" "Cousin Jean." The cat interrupted.

"Well I got lots of fish to fry, so Sno-, I mean, Aunt Ze-Za please take him somewhere else!" my weird uncle said. My aunt nodded and pulled me away. The last thing I remember was the word Krypto. Whatever that meant.

Present time,

"Krypto!" a boy's voice yelled. I stood up. I was now in a park. "Hey you, can….." The boy's voice trailed off as I turned around. The boy had to be around seven years old. "Yes?" I asked. "Meow?" an orange cat said, as it and an also seven year old girl ran up to us. "Who are you?" the girl asked. I didn't know, but I didn't what to say that. So I made up a name. "Jeremy." "And where are you from, Jeremy?" the girl asked. I sighed. "I don't know. I don't remember a thing." The boy's jaw looked like it was about to drop any minute. "Excuse us," he said, walking a few steps away with the cat and the girl.


End file.
